


Not Fair

by Longcat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Illustrated, Kim and Bri have a plan, M/M, Pretty!Rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: Kim and Briana have only the best plans for their friends. At least they think so, and maybe Rich agrees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble inspired by a picture done by Vyles-ray on tumblr.

“Daaamn Robbie! It's just not fair!” Briana complained as he stepped out of the dressing room, the big smile on her face said she wasn't all that mad with him. Kim let out a wolf whistle from across the room. 

“Bri’s right. That is in no way fair to the rest of us. Especially us ladies. You are smokin’ hot in that. Give us a twirl.” She spun her finger around as she made her way closer.

Rob blushed as the two ladies threw compliment after compliment at him. Lifting the edge of the skirt he gave an experimental spin. The edges of the skirt flared out exposing the strappy-heels he stood on. 

“And in heels like those? Robbie that's a crime!” Briana got up from her seat and moved to his side adjusting the way the top fell on his shoulders, “Kimmy, you thinking what I'm thinking?”

“How hard it would be to fuck in those shoes?” Kim hazarded a guess.

“Well that too, but I was thinking we need to do his makeup and get him some bling.” Her eyes sparkled at the idea.

“Uh, I don't. I don't think that you need to. I mean, I-I-I already feel pretty?” Rob questioned, he wasn't sure how exactly he got himself into this situation. But here he was, dress shopping with the girls. They had built him an outfit of a full swing skirt and an off the shoulder top. It was actually really flattering if he stopped to think about it. He swished the skirt back and forth and watched it move around his legs.

“We're the best.” Kim whispered as she high-fived Bri. 

 

*~*~*

 

“Really I don't see why you ladies called me here. The company's great but there's no whiskey or pretzels.” Rich looked around for the promised snacks, but there were none to be found in the trailer. He poked around the mini-fridge, only finding water bottles. He gave up on the search for promised alcohol and fell backwards into the couch, glaring at the duo.

“Chill your fires Speight. I'll buy you drinks later,” Briana flopped down next to him, throwing her legs over his lap as she leaned back into the couch arm. “For now have something planned for you.” 

Rich arched his eyebrow at her, he didn't like the idea of any surprises coming from Kim and Briana. They were enough trouble on their own, together they could be dangerous. 

“Relax, would ya?” Kim berated him moving across the trailer to the backroom door. “You ready?” She asked before opening the door, Briana nodded at her pulling up some music on her phone. Rich rolled his eyes at whatever they were up to. Then he stepped through the door. 

Rich's mouth hung open as Rob sashayed to the music, the hem of the skirt flowing gracefully around his ankles. The heels highlighted the toned muscles of his legs as they occasionally peeked out from the skirt folds. Rob danced to the music, his eyes closed a subtle shadowing playing across his eyelids.

Rich couldn't keep his eyes off of him, he leaned forward in his seat, elbows on his knees. Briana pulled her legs back to her chest and sent a look to Kim who just grinned in return. Rob looked at Rich through heavy lashes, a blush creeping across his face. 

“Ladies? Out.” Rich rumbled the simple demand. Kim quickly grabbed Briana's hand and pulled them out of the trailer so fast they nearly tripped down the few steps. 

“We really are the best.” Briana laughed as they shared a loud high-five. 


End file.
